the love triangle
by catmagnent
Summary: How will sherlock and john watson deal with these new problems?


john watson. exmilitary sharpshooter..brilliant doctor and assistant to the greatest detective sherlock holmes. the two were closer than brothers and equally creative. john was a tall man with wispry features..and the astuteness of a military man. he was strong and quick and very loyal to his flat mate. sherlock loved having john watson around. he was observant and young..not too many people had his looks or mental acuity. sherlock loved that about him and how he always and he meant always got the better end of the deal when it came to the fights and the choices of resturants they went to.

sherlock was finding out that everyday that he was in the company of john watson he found himself more drawn to him and seemingly falling in love with him. he found that out on a case he would often be more guarded if someone looked at watson the same way he does. and would go as far as to snip at someone..even a lady if she looked at watson.

but john watson was also finding himself more drawn to sherlock holmes as a lover and as a companion. both men were credible sleuths with scotland yard. and sherlock had the seniority over watson and never let it interfere with their work. but as always watson found himself looking at holmes with a longing...especially at night. oh how he wanted to be in bed with sherlock and trying to make him scream during an orgasim. but alas sherlock never made his intentions clear to watson if he actually loved him or not.

john watson looked at sherlock as he sipped his morning coffee and watson spoke up and told sherlock that he had been dreaming about a relationship with sherlock. and how he had wanted to caress his coarse black chest hair and hold him lovingly in his arms all night long and stroke his hair. all the while taking time to gently finger each jet black curl lock of hair on his head while listening to him sleep soundly.

sherlock holmes placed his half empty cup of coffee on the table and looked puzzled. john watson patiently waited for a reply or something from the lips of sherlock. but sherlock just looked at john watson for what seemed like hours. then just as if watson thought sherlock wasnt going to answer him...sherlock said and i love you too john watson. some night we will have to explore this relationship and see how one night goes between us. but be warned...i can go all night long if i must just to prove my point.

john watson sat in stunned silence. his mind reeling from the words that sherlock just finished speaking. then watson exhaled loudly and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. finally it is going to happen..finally i get to see how sherlock holmes functions in bed. later that night sherlock was having his way with john watson and loving it.

then watson realised he was close to coming...and coming hard. sherlock knew it. he also knew watson was doing his very best to keep from coming. and it was torture on poor watson. but sherlock wiggled in a finger in watsons bunghole and furiously wiggled it around. it was just too much for watson to handle. he came and came hard..moaning and grunting at first. then he yelled out sherlocks name and how he loved his long..fat and hard cock planted right in his ass.

sherlock gave a little laugh and shot his huge load deep into watsons rectum. then sherlock laid his sweaty head down on watsons chest and told him thank you for such an incredible release of sexual frustration. that damn irene addler couldnt even give him a simple blow job or a proper fuck. but john watson...lovely dark haired john watson was the lover he so desperately wanted and needed.

the next day inspector lestraud and sherlocks brother mycroft came by to seek help in a case involving james moriarity and sebastian moran. sherlock and watson agreed.

the good inspector filled them in on some rather gory and gruesome details. about how there was evidence of a large pool of blood...ashes from a burned body...and physical remanents from a now dead human. and the pair was to travel east to translyvania and meet with a doctor van helsing. the train would leave london station at 5pm and arrive at midnight. they were to be picked up by coach and placed in the care of doctor van helsing. so the two packed lightly. but sherlock carried an extra set of bullits...solid silver. he never went into a land where fabled creatures supposedly roamed the night. vampires and werewolves...such nonsense.

sherlock and watson arrived at the transylvanian station right at midnight. and doctor van helsing was there to meet them. and he began to fill them in on the details that lestraud failed to tell them. they were on route to the ledgendary castle of count vlad dracula. sherlock looked a bit surprised and somewhat taken aback. count dracula was real...what a shock and surprise. now something has come to light involving dracula..moriarity and sebastian moran.

but what could this thing be..sherlock surmised the details and aspects of the whole mess so far. watson and van helsing looked on as the carriage pulled up to the gateway leading to the courtyard of castle dracula. sherlock..watson..and doctor van helsing exited the carriage and walked into the castle.

it was surprisingly huge with multiple rooms and pathways. van helsing came to the open chamber where he had found draculas coffin..opened it..staked dracula through his heart.. dragged his half dead body out into the open at sun rise and watched as draculas corpse turned into ashes. van helsing continued with the details. sherlock listened and asked van helsing if he has seen a professor james moriarity and an exmilitary marksman named sebastian moran. van helsing studied the photos and told sherlock they were hold up at an abandoned war fort south of the castle.

so sherlock...watson and doctor van helsing traveled three miles to the abandoned fort. the doors opened and the three went inside cautiously. sherlock put three silver bullets in his gun. and passed some to watson. then some torches lit quickly and three figures stepped out of the shadows.

one was professor james moriarity..one was sebastian moran...and the other was still hidden by shadows. sherlock demanded that the taller of the three come out of the shadows and be seen. just then doctor van helsing drew a heavy gasp in and was genuinely shocked to the bone. its..its..its dracula. count vlad dracula...the impaler.

sherlock marveled at the sight of dracula. the centuries dead romanian knight prince vlad dracula...so the ledgend is true..mumbled sherlock under his breath.

watson and van helsing looked at dracula too. he is a tall dark figure of a man with piercing dark emerald eyes and an evil presence about him. he had inch and a half long fangs and stronger than an ox team. van helsing told sherlock about the scar on his face. dracula had sliced his face open to serve as a long time reminder of that fateful encounter.

now the creature walks again. but how..and whom could have know how to resurrect the dead vampire...that was about to be answered.

sherlocks nemesis..professor james moriarity stepped in front of dracula and looked at sherlock holmes with a smirk on his face. he asked sherlock..do you want to know how i did this..how i brought back the dead count dracula.

it was so simple. i knew about the counts existence while you thought it to be fabled. i also have some loyal workers and followers that do what i say how i say.

i sent them ahead of doctor van helsing to gather the physical parts and pieces of count dracula. when van helsing staked him...blood pool. when he was dragged...skin and hair samples. when you..doctor van helsing burned his body and didnt scatter his ash remains...we picked them up with great care and began to reanimate the dead count dracula.

sherlock bellowed out..you tampered with the laws of nature..what is dead is dead. it should not be brought back to life. watson and van helsing nodded in agreement.

just then moran fired a shot at watson and missed. wether purposfully or dileberately he didnt know..but one thing he did know..sebastian was over due for an ass whipping...and he was going to deliver it personally.

dracula fought once again with doctor van helsing. while sherlock fought with jim moriarity. watson managed to get a shot off at moran and killed him. next he turned his attention to helping van helsing with his fight against dracula. watson put in three silver bullets in his gun and took aim at draculas chest. moriarity and sherlock were on the ground rolling about in the dust and muck.

just then dracula turned to john watson and got shot three times in the chest. two of the three silver bullets went through the heart..while the third one stuck in the heart itself. dracula clutched his chest and screamed out in mortal pain.

then sherlock realised the sun was coming up too. he grabbed dracula and ushered him out into the sunlight. dracula continued to howl and wail in pain and agony. but before dracula erupted into flames he swiped his hand across sherlocks face giving him a nasty gash across his right lower jaw.

the top part of the sun just peeked over the horizon and dracula erupted into flames once more. moriarity got killed by watsons bullits. one shot straight through dracula and killed moriarity instantly when he stood up to try and runaway. sherlock was relieved to know he wouldnt have to bring in moran or moriarity for arrest and trial in london. doctor van helsing went to the vatican in rome and retired because he was much too old for field work anymore.

sherlock and watson went back to london.. back to their home at 221 baker street. when they walked into their home...sherlock gave john the chance he always wanted...to see if john watson could give him a screaming orgasim.

and he did.

completed


End file.
